This invention relates to a pedal powered mower apparatus and has particular reference to an apparatus which can be driven by an operator and utilized for the trimming of ground cover, such as grass and the like without the use of fossil fueled engine or electricity.
In a wide number of geographical areas throughout the United States and abroad, it is desirable if not necessary, for home owners and other property owners to maintain grass lawns as well as other ground cover, such a clover and the like. A well manicured lawn is both esthetically pleasing to the eye and can be essential in preventing soil erosion when heavy rain occurs.
Conventional motorized riding lawn mowers, while satisfying the requirement for power, generally have been noisy when operated and provide little, if any, benefits in terms of physical exercise on the part of the operator.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have recognized a significant need for an apparatus which will do the desired job, that is, trimming ground cover and have a secondary benefit of providing an enjoyable sort of exercise for the operator. Moreover, a need has also been appreciated for an apparatus which is inexpensive to operate and will not contribute to the pollution of the environment both in terms of noise and exhaust gas emissions. The present invention fulfills these needs.